Internet Friends
by Pikachick9626
Summary: Adrien has had enough. His father has been controlling his life for too long. He was brought back home after barely making it to the entrance of the public school. Instead of sulking, he gets online and finds a website that catches his eye. FriendWeb.com. Is it possible for him to finally make friends, even if he hasn't escaped the cage he lives in.
1. Chapter 1 (03-22 17:13:01)

AN~Just letting you peeps know, this is also posted on my Amino account, so if you find that 'Courage' has the same story as me, just know that I am not plagiarizing. :)

The blonde sighed, his eyes trailing after a couple kids that are his age chasing each other. His heart throb and his hand softly hit against the window. His father had stopped him before he was even out the door today.

Chloe had called after he didn't show, yelling at him and calling him- he shuddered- Adrikins. Over the past couple years, Chloe became more clingy and not that he minded at first, but after spending a few months in America, he realized how constricting it felt.

The collar around his neck only grew tighter daily. If he couldn't find an escape, in any way possible, he would become a puppet.

His eyes roved around his gigantic empty space. His eyes caught the only warm thing in the room, a photo of his mother.

He pressed his fingers against the frozen face. Mother, oh, how I wish you were here. Maybe, if you were, everything would be better.

His eyes fell upon his computer, and like a switch, an idea flipped into his head. He pulled up Google and searched the only thing he wanted.

Friends.

A couple definitions and a few useless articles were quickly passed. He was going to click on images, but a link caused him to pause.-

Come make friends and talk...

Without a second thought, Adrien clicked on the site that promised his heart's desire.

Enter a username:

Please don't use your name or any variation of it. We would like to be friends without worrying about stalkers.

A smile tiptoed onto his face as he quickly entered his favorite animal, Chat Noir. He has always felt bad for the poor creatures being treated as if they were going to bring bad luck. He always saw them as lonely as he was.

The homepage had three tabs at the top.

Finding New Friends. Your Chats. Your Profile.

Adrien quickly updated his profile, complete with a cat picture, before clicking the first tab. There were only two usernames there, Ladybug and LadyWiFi.

His computer dinged and he noticed a message from LadyWifi.

LadyWiFi- Hi! Welcome to the website I created. You're the first on to find this website on your own. I hope you find your time here delightful.

Chat Noir- Thank you for a warm welcome.

Adrien felt his heart patter as he saw a little notification at the bottom of the screen: LadyWifi writing.

LadyWiFi- As you saw, there are now three users on this. This is wonderful! Just a couple rules and then I can send you are your merry way. This site is supposed to be where people can be themselves and not worry about people judging them. Please respect people on here, if not I have the rights to kick you off. We also do not want to encourage stalking. So, for this goal, please don't ask where people you meet here live. Anyways, have fun finding some friends on this site!

Chat Noir- I've never really had a lot of friends, so thank you for creating this site. I hope I never do anything to get kicked off, so thank you again.

Alya looked up from her phone, her heart throbbing for this poor person. Her eyes landed on a elderly man crossing the street. She watched as a car glided down the street towards him. Without really thinking, she raced forward and drags him towards her, and out of the way of the car.

"Are you cra- okay mister?" Alya struggled to gain her breathe.

"I am fine. Thank you for your act of kindness." He nods and slowly wobbles away.

"Hey, wait!" Alya caught up with him. "Let me come with you, wherever you are going."

"Ah, but I have such a long walk, I wouldn't like to burden a young lady like you. Especially when she may have a plentiful amount of homework."

"I insist. It would put my mind at ease that you got home safe."

"How very kind of you." He nods his head and starts wobbling his way home with the red head following not that far behind his heels.

"So mister, what's your name?"

"I am Mister Fu. May inquire the same? Who are you?"

"I'm Alya Cesaire. What are you doing so far from home?"

"I was just searching, but I could not find what I set out for." He sighed

"What is it you were searching for?" How is this old guy going so fast? He was managing to make her walk normally, something she did not think was possible with his walking stick and trembling legs.

"It does not matter. I will continue my quest tomorrow, when these legs have been given adequate rest."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Alya's heart was warmed by this man, who reminded her of her grandfather on her mother's side.

"Thank you dear girl. Would you like to come inside for some tea?"

"No thank you, I really should be getting home."

"Well, then will you wait a moment? I would like to give you a token of my appreciation." Alya nodded. Her smile only brightened as he hobbled back into her view of sight. "Here you go my dear. It once a belonging of one of my dearest friends, but I am old and without any remaining family. When I met you, you reminded me of this friend. Thank you for walking me home." Alya looked in the little box and grinned. A simple fox tail pendent hung in the box.

"Thank you." She waved at the man as she walked away, stuffing the box in her pocket before walking away.

"No, thank you Alya," The man muttered before straightening himself and striding back into his home to hide the other two boxes away.


	2. Chapter 2

LadyWiFi- Hey Marionette! Did you see the new addition to the site?! Chat Noir seems like a nice guy.

Ladybug- Yes, I did. Do you understand the assignment for math?

LadyWiFi- I haven't even looked at it yet. I'll let you know if I do understand it. You should say 'hi' to our new member.

Ladybug- Thanks Alya! I'll do that. :)

Alya smiled. Marionette had been her friend since she had moved there. It was if destiny had deemed the two to become friends.

Alya gazed at her hurricane-like room. She sighed before picking up the frantically tossed notebooks, each were filled with coding. She hurried to shelve them before sitting at her desk. She pulled everything out of her bag.

She placed the small box on the desk. She traced the little design with her finger before opening it.

Her finger barely touched the pendant before it blinded her.

She tried to blink the spots out of her eyes. When that failed, she took off her glasses and tried to rub them out. When she was able to see again, a creature, with a likeness to a fox, shook it's head and yawned.

"Aw! You're so cute!"

"If you pet me, I'll bite you." The little creature glared at the retracting hand. "What's your name four-eyes?" Alya returned the glare.

"Why should I tell you if you're going to be rude about it?" The little fox smirked before flying up closer to Alya's face.

"I think I'm going to like you. I'm Trixx, the fox kwamii." Alya sat silently. Trixx gave her the 'I know you want to' look.

"What's a kwamii?" Alya grumbled, knowing that her curiosity would've won in the end.

"First things first." Trixx looked expectantly at Alya. "What's the answer to my first question?"

"Alya." The fox grew a cheshire grin.

"Well, Alya..." It's eyes roved around the room, landing on a shelf of DVDs. "A kwamii is a magical creature that can bestow their powers to people that are compatible and worthy of their strength. That person has to wear the miraculous, you know the thing around your neck, that contains the kwamii. These miraculous come in all shapes and sizes." Alya started to play with the chain. "So, essentially you can become a superhero."

"What?" Alya gaped.

"Of course, if you do accept to do this, you'll have to promise you'll keep it a secret from everyone. Even your family." Trixx sat in the air, her legs crossed. "We have a situation right now that could prove dangerous if you were to do that." Alya shrugged but nodded her head. "Good. Now, the Grand Master was only able to inform me of a few critical points before giving me to you."

"Wait, what's the situation?"

"I'll get there. Wayzz, the Grand Master's kwamii sensed that one of the miraculous holder's has had a change of heart. The holder of the moth miraculous has turned away from the light. The moth miraculous is one that is known to be able to gift humans powers that reflect their desires. Creating other superheroes. With it in the hands of a villain, there is a chance that anyone can become a villain.

He also told me that he wanted us to collect akumas until he finds people to wield the Black Cat and Ladybug miraculous."

"Okay... so, how do we go about this?" Alya stepped away from the desk standing up and shifting from foot to foot.

"Eager much? Anyways, to transform you have to say, 'Trixx, let's pounce!'"

"Anything I should know about before we go for a test drive?" Alya's heart fluttered and her palms we're sweating.

"To detransform, you have to say 'Illusions Fall.' You also have a last resort spell. To use it, you have to play the little flute you'll get when you transform. It will create a powerful illusion that can trick many people into thinking it's real. After using this, you have to-" Trixx's stomach growled, causing her to blush. "Do you have any oranges?"

"Let me go check." Alya rushed out of the room to come back carrying two oranges. "Here you go." The kwamii didn't waste any time, quickly peeling one of the oranges and chomping down on it.

"So... good!" Trixx moaned. "Anyways, after you use your power you will transform five minutes later. You'll have to let me rest and... or rest." Trixx gobbled down the rest. "Okay, now we are ready to go."

"Trixx! Let's pounce!" Alya watched her mirror in amazement as she watched the orange glitters race across her body. She opened the window and took one glance at the ground before gulping and taking the first jump.


	3. Chapter 3

"My Adrikins is coming today for sure," Chloe Bourgeois stated, a skip in her step.

"Great, another one of Chloe's friends," Marinette grumbled. She already was fed up with Chloe. What if this 'Adrikins' was like her... or worse? Marinette groaned and laid her head down before taking out her sketch book and continuing her sketch of Adrien Agreste modeling her black cat super suit. It was a suit somewhat like Captain America's, it even had a utility belt. The difference was that instead of a hood, he only had a mask covering the area around his eyes. He also had a sword strapped to his back and kitty ears atop his head.

She giggled as she remembers the conversation she had with her- she shook her head- with Chat Noir. She pulled out her phone, after closing her sketchbook, and re-read through the conversation again.

Ladybug- Hi!

Chat Noir- Hey!

Ladybug- Your profile makes you sound like you're a superhero. Do you really know how to sword fight?

Chat Noir- Of course. I may have nine lives, but they become useless if I can't protect them ;).

Ladybug- Oh, I guess that makes sense :).

Chat Noir- So, if you could be any superhero, who would you be?

Ladybug- I guess I would be Wonder Woman. She has a sense of Justice and knows how to protect those she loves. What about you?

Chat Noir- I'm not quite sure. Maybe Black Panther? You know, because we're both black cats? But in all seriousness, I guess I would be Spiderman. I enjoy making puns, but I can't ever say them in public or else face the wrath of my father. I wish I didn't have to worry about public image so much.

Ladybug- Why should that matter?

Chat Noir- Where I live, I am quite famous. Anything that you do could be put in the public's hands, and the public is not kind most of the time this happens.

Ladybug- Well then, why don't you tell me some of them?

Chat Noir- Are you sure? They aren't purr-fect yet...

Ladybug- LOL! Yes, I'm sure Kitty.

Chat Noir- Okay, my lady, I'll let you know when one pops up. ;)

Ladybug- Are you sure you can be punny?

Chat Noir- Meow-ch my lady. You wound me.

Ladybug- Hey, do you know how to do...

Marinette had asked his help with her math assignment and surprisingly, he was a great teacher. She caught on and was able to quickly finish the assignment.

Alya groaned and slumped into the seat next to Marinette's. There were bags underneath her eyes, but a huge grin adorned her face.

"Are you alright?"

"Never better, just a little tired." Alya played with the silver chain around her neck.

"That's cute where did you get it?" Marionette pointed at the fox charm on the necklace.

"I actually got it from a friend. Whenever I look at it, it reminds me of the many adventures we've had." Chloe pounded on the table.

"Move it." Marinette hesitated before looking at Alya. Alya sighed before standing to look Chloe in the eye.

"Why should we Chloe?" Alya crossed her arms.

"Well because those are our seats now." Sabrina nodded agreement, though, her face wasn't as confident as Chloe's.

"But Chloe, I've always sat here-" Marinette's protests were cut short.

"New year, new seats," Sabrina snapped. Sabrina shrugged, her eyes glimmering with regret.

"Who made you queen of seats? You have never complained about sitting there before today." Alya pointed at Chloe's spot. "Now, why don't you waddle back to your territory."

"But, Adrien is going to be sitting right here," she whined, pointing at the seat in front of Marinette.

"I think where you were sitting is close enough to where your precious Adrikins will. The distance may feel like a chasm, but at least you'll be able to see his face, not just the back of his head all the time." Chloe huffed and stomped back to her seat. Alya smirked. One point for Alya.

"Nice one Alya." Marinette high-fived Alya.

"Girl, you need more confidence. I won't always be around all the time."

"I know," Marinette sighed.

BRING!

"Okay class today-" The door was opened to reveal- Marinette muffled her squeak. Her thoughts whirled as the Adrien Agreste walked through the door.

"Sorry for interrupting." He smiled bashfully as a blush was spread thinly across his cheeks.

"Adrikins! You made it!" Chloe shrieked as she tackled him into her venus flytrap- like arms.. He smiled, but Marinette knew he felt uncomfortable. How? She wasn't quite sure how to explain it. Her had soul reached out to his, as if they were old acquaintances. The teacher tried to pry Adrien from Chloe's embrace.

"Adrien and Chloe are friends? Well, there goes the hope of being friends with the new kid," Someone muttered darkly in the back.

"He's probably just as bad as Chloe," A feminine voice whispered.

"OMG. Adrien Agreste is in the same room as me!" Another girl squealed.

"That her Adrikins?" Alya mumbled.

"Yeah, I hope they get her off of him soon." Alya raised an eyebrow.

"Are you one of his fan-girls?"

"No. He just looks very uncomfortable." Marinette shuffled in her seat.

"Girl, do you see that grin on his face? He's fine." Marinette hummed, not really wanting talk about Chloe nor the new kid anymore.

"Mr. Agreste your seat is in the front by Nino. Ms. Bourgeois, please return to your seat." Nino rolled his eyes and ignored Adrien's attempt to be friendly towards him.

Marinette's heart tugged towards the boy. Maybe, if he prove himself, maybe they could be friends.

The bell signaling the return to classes rang. As students filed in, Chloe took out her vibrant pink gum and put it on Marinette's seat.

"Chloe, what are you doing?" Adrien confronted Chloe, even as his heart pattered in protest. This was his only friend in real life, was he willing to throw it away?

"Those girls need to be taught an attitude adjustment. They'll learn to have respect." Something inside him snapped.

"That doesn't mean that you put gum on their chair." He squatted down to quickly remove the gum.

Marinette and Alya returned back to class. The bluenette's eyes narrowed before stomping over to her desk.

"You're- You're just like her! I wanted to give you a chance, but-" She dashed back out of the room, before Adrien could get a word in.

"I was just trying to get it off your chair," Adrien sighed, knowing that even if he had shouted, the girl would not believe him. Alya's features softened and she patted the discouraged boy on the back before dashing off after her best friend.

"Ah! A heart betrayed by hope." A purple and grey figure opened the shutters covering the butterfly window from the outside world. "What a perfect day for villainy to step out of the shadows." He willed a petit papillion onto his outstretched hand.

Caging the creature in his hands, he pushed all of his ambitions and his dark emotions into the creature.

"All this power," he gasped. He grimaced, his mouth had forgotten how to smile two years ago. He chuckled. "Go my little akuma and evilize her." He knew that soon his desires would achieved.


End file.
